


a love by any other name

by Ignia



Series: echoes of a flame [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignia/pseuds/Ignia
Summary: 5 times thancred used a petname+ 1 time he called ignia by her real name--6 moments in ignia (wol) & thancred’s  relationship, through MSQ, marked by his petnames for her
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: echoes of a flame [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858333
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. kitten

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during the camp drybone investigation in early arr

“Are you alright, kitten?”

Ignia jumped, her tail standing up straight, turning to Thancred who had snuck up behind her, “T-Thancred! I’m fine!”

“Something bothering you about the refugees…?”

Of _course_ , he had picked up on what she had been staring at. The group had split up to investigate all the disappearances in Camp Drybone, to cover more ground but Ignia had gotten distracted by the sight of all the refugees…just like in Ul’dah, “Just…didn’t realize how many there were.”

“There have always been a lot of refugees because of Ala Mhigo but the Calamity was what really caused the spike in recent years.”

“Right…” Little Ala Mhigo already wasn’t the best off, the Calamity had hurt them but not as much as the resistance’s constant losses over the years had hurt the little camp-town more. Though, seeing refugees in every corner of Thanalan really hit her with how bad the situation was getting in this region of Eorzea.

“Gil for your thoughts, pretty kitten?”

That’s when Ignia squeaked, realizing what Thancred was calling her, “Huh? W-what did you just call me?”

The _flirt_ , at least by Yda’s warnings, grinned at her, “Kitten? I think it’s rather fitting for you. Small, adorable, curious about everything…sounds about right to me?”

The Miqo’te flushed and her ears twitched a bit, recalling Yda’s advice to give Thancred a good whack to the shoulder if he made her uncomfortable…but it’s not like she didn’t like the nickname. She was just caught off guard, the most people did was ‘Igni’ when it came to nicknames.

“…I guess?” She was unsure but also a pout came to her lips, “I’m not that _small_ …am I?”

Oh, who was she kidding, asking that. She grew up around mostly Highlander Hyur, for Twelve’s sake.

Thancred patted her head, seeming to try and offer some comfort as Ignia sighed to herself, ears flattening and tail drooping, “I think we both know the answer to that one, kitten.”


	2. angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makes references to 2.0 msq
> 
> \--
> 
> ok, so maybe him walking in on her practicing her confession would work out.

Ignia giggled, pulling away from the kiss. She was giddy; here she was, in Thancred’s arms, kissing him. Twelve, she had been so embarrassed when he had walked in on her practicing that ballad with Janus. And then her brother has just abandoned her and she was going to-!

Lips brushed against her own again, pulling her out of her thoughts, “You know, I can’t help but want to leave you breathless when you pout so adorably like that.”  
  
“Thancred!” She flushed, pulling away from him and hiding her face in her hands, ears flat against her head.

Even if she couldn’t see it, the Miqo’te heard and felt her new boyfriend chuckle, his arms and chest shaking from it. She couldn’t help the disappointment that flashed through her as his arms pulled away from her. But then his hands carefully pried hers from her face, making her look back up at him.

His warm brown eyes shone with mirth and Ignia couldn’t help her smile through her embarrassment.

One of his hands came up to caress her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb against it, “And there’s my angel’s smile, how it blesses me so.” He kissed each of her red cheeks, “Even if my darling angel of light is currently more like an angel of passionate rogue with her red face.”

Ignia’s face could feel her face heat up even _more_ as Thancred refused to let up with his flowery words, “I-I’m not an angel!”

“I would beg to differ,” The rogue punctuated each word of his protest with a kiss somewhere on Ignia’s face, causing her to giggle as his lips ghosted over her skin, “For all that the Hydaelyn puts you through, you triumph and come out smiling and ever more ready to help. Even going so far as to _save_ me from the darkness, I would say that’s rather angel-like.”

Ignia frowned before leaning forward, pressing her forehead to his, “It was a given that we’d save you. _You_ were still in there, we just had to drive out Lahabrea.”

“Theoretically, there were far easier methods to end the immediate threat of Lahabrea.”

“The easier ways would have cost too much,” She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Thancred’s neck and kissing him fiercely, hoping how much she cared for him conveyed through her words earlier and her actions now, None of them would have taken anything less than dragging Thancred back with them in the Praetorium, When they parted for air, she pointedly said, “They don’t count because they weren’t viable.”

“I know when to not argue, especially against my lady love,” He cupped her chin once more, breathing a little deeper from the kiss, “Especially when she backs it up so passionately.”

Ignia smiled, making a mental note to shower Thancred in as much affection as possible (not that she wasn’t going to already, but doubly so now). She glanced over at the door before pushing Thancred to lie on the bed, curling into his side, using his chest as a pillow.

“…angel? Not that I don’t like the forwardness but this is Jan-”

“We’re stuck here until my brother realizes he locked us in _his_ room to sort things out,” Her tail draped itself across them both as she purred, enjoying Thancred’s warmth as he pulled her closer despite his words, “And you make for a very good pillow.”

“So just rest today, is it?” He leaned down, kissing the top of her head, “Very well, by your command, angel.”

She purred, closing her eyes, the emotional high from confessing and working out their relationship being replaced with exhaustion. It wouldn’t hurt to get some rest until Janus realized what he did, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dorks dorks DORKS
> 
> i love these two and thancred might be ooc but this is entirely self-indulgent 
> 
> this is intended to take place post-arr ramuh
> 
> and while these two are in the room, everyone else is either handing over money or cashing out on their pot (janus, igni's brother, and y'shtola won the most)


	3. rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> patch 3.4 spoilers
> 
> the warriors of darkness, seeing minfilia once again...a lot had happened and ignia wanted nothing more than to be there for thancred

The Miqo’te was tired and everyone had insisted that she stay overnight with her moms and enjoy some family time amidst the chaos. Though, the others were her family too and they could have easily stayed the night in Little Ala Mhigo, rather than making the whole trek back to the Rising Stones. Her parents had seemed ready for her to stay the evening so she had expected plotting was going on behind her back.

But...the comfort food was much appreciated. Seeing Minfilia again, finding out more about the Shard that the Warriors of Darkness came from, realizing that they fought so desperately for the sake of their own home – it was a lot to take in. Maybe it was a good idea for her to take comfort in visiting _her_ home.

Dinner was great, full of comfort food and stories from the others about what she had missed while in Ishgard. But now as the night winded down, Ignia wondered if she should go back to the Rising Stones. This…wasn’t a night to be alone…or maybe she could intercept Than-

“Hello…?”

Ignia looked up from where she was curled up around a pillow, surprised at the familiar voice and at seeing Thancred there, exhausted and disheveled, at the entrance to the tent, “D-dear? What are you doing here?”

“Oh good,” She hadn’t expected him to smile, not considering everything else tonight, “You’re still awake. Maia said you were in here.”

“…the crystals?” Ok, so she was scrambling for words for a bit, she hadn’t expected to have him appear just as she was thinking about going out to him.

“Already with the Immortal Flames,” He sat down next to Ignia, learning partially against her, smiling teasingly at her, “I am surprised Maia was so willing to tell me where you were, You would think women as fiercely protective of their daughter as them would be more cautious of a rogue.”

“Mom and Mama like you,” She leaned back, guiding Thancred to lie his head in her lap. His visible eye looked up at her in confusion as she ran her hand through his hair in what she hoped was calming strokes, “Anyways, you need rest. And I hope you know I’ll always be here for you, Thancred.”

Surprise flashed over his face before his features turned soft with a sad, knowing smile, “Haha…I’m supposed to be the one always here for you.” His hand went up to cup her face, “You know, I wasn’t expecting to see you until tomorrow when I was more put together.”

“We’re here for each other, right?” Ignia was done being protected and shielded, even earlier that evening… “Mama roped you into staying the night when you dropped off the crystals?”

“I apparently looked worse than ‘the kids did after they fell onto top of a Sabotender’? Sasha saw that I was here and refused to let me leave. And I had even less reason to leave after I heard you were here…”

“W-we don’t need to talk about that. We were kids and didn’t know about all the needles…” The Miqo’te flushed, her tail curling around her lover’s thigh, “But Mama is right in how horrible you look, dear. Minfilia may have made her decision with all the grace we would have expected of her but you called her your sister…”

Even if they weren’t related by blood, family was family.

And it _hurt_ when you lost family.

So she continued to run her hand through his hair, not commenting on the water drops -tears- that she felt fall on her skin. If she could provide any comfort to Thancred, she would. She wanted to be there as support for him, to help him through this next wave of grief that washed over him.

“Thank you, my rose…” It was muttered, probably something that Ignia wasn’t supposed to overhear but her ears twitched in surprise. Thancred was falling asleep, having desperately tried to hold back as many tears as would stay hidden. Her boyfriend was stubborn like that.

Tomorrow, they would both throw themselves back into work but for now, they’d rest and allow grief its hold this one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check embers of a crystal for when thancred starts internally calling ignia rose 
> 
> but once again this is self indulgent but do leave kudos and the like if you enjoyed!


	4. butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> early-mid sb (About lvl 63-64)
> 
> \--
> 
> he was off to gather information, she was off to liberate another land. one last night before they both departed.

Ignia lied back in bed, slipping one of Thancred’s shirts over her head. She leaned up to ghost her lips over his Archon tattoo, giggling as he twitched, his arm around her waist tightening. Thancred buried his face into her hair, growling, “Trying for a round two, are we?”

Heat flared in the pit of her belly at the thought but she shook her head, “It’s just fun to see how ticklish your neck is.”

“Tease.”

“I learnt from the best,” Her tail flicked from side to side playfully as the pleasant soreness from their lovemaking started to set in. The Seeker purred in content, ears flattening against her head as a warm, familiar hand ran through her hair and rubbed against her ears. She felt like she could take on the world with Thancred at her side. After Zenos, she desperately needed this feeling.

“I wish tonight wouldn-“ Her wish was cut off, interrupted by one of her linkpearls. Ignia groaned in annoyance, reaching over to the bedside table, pouting when she realized it was just out of her reach. Thancred’s chuckle rumbled deep in his chest as his hand left her hair and plucked her linkpearl case off the table, opening it in the process. 

Her pout turned into a frown and even without looking at him, she knew Thancred was frowning too. This linkpearl was the one she used to communicate the Rogue’s Guild and Oboro. Last she had heard, they’d been tracking the trail of that stolen scroll but all leads had yet to pan out.

Grumpily, Ignia answered, “Who...?”

“Sorry ‘bout calling so late, butterfly. Hope I didn’t wake ye.”

Oh, Thancred was scowling, and she could feel his arms tighten around her waist…of course, she wasn’t happy that her last evening with him for some time was interrupted by work. But, well, Jacke wouldn’t call so late if it wasn’t important, “I was up. Something wrong?”

“Wanted to let ye know meself, we’ll be seeing ya in Kugane.”

“What?!” She sat up straight in shock, her tail hitting Thancred’s chest with enough force to knock the wind out of him, “Ack, sorry, sorry!”

Thancred waved her off, getting his breath back, as Jacke spoke on the line, “Weren’t that loud, butterfly. Don’t apologize too much.”

“Not you!” Then she flushed as she heard Jacke chuckle from his end, “Don’t laugh!”

“Say hi to Thancred for meh and tell him he better not keep ya up too late. Tomorrow’s a big day!”

Even more heat rushed to her face at what he was (rightfully) implying. Letting Jacke find out about her relationship with Thancred (well, it’s not like she was ever hid it) had resulted in constant teasing. However, despite her respect for the leader of the Rogue’s guild, she hissed into the linkpearl, “I will get Kebbe to hang you from the highest point in Limsa, _Jacke._ ”

“Aww, don’t be like that, butterfly, it’s not like I’m wrong, am I?”

“I will see you in Kugane, Jacke!” She cut off the connection, before hiding her face in her hands, knowing that she was red to the tips of her ears. Ignia didn’t react when she felt Thancred press up against her back, resting his chin on her shoulder, ghosting his lips over her neck. She squirmed in his arms, trying to hold back giggles before she lost the fight and curled into Thancred’s arms, trying to protect her neck from his assault.

Giggling, she enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her, lips against her skin. Ignia’s laughter calmed when Thancred’s kisses paused, lips pressed against her neck. Sitting there, between his legs, back to his chest, Ignia closed her eyes, trying to engrave everything about this moment into her memories.

“Butterfly, huh?”

Her ear twitched, hearing and feeling him mutter against her skin. She sighed, thinking about the nickname she’d gotten from her fellow rogues, “Yeah…the name stuck. Don’t know how, a butterfly isn’t particularly threatening…”

“It suits you, that’s why it stuck.” She could feel him smile before he pulled away -and then her world flipped. Before she realized it, she was staring up at the ceiling, her boyfriend leaning over her with a smirk. His hands were planted on both sides of her head as Thancred leaned in to kiss every inch of her face, “I’ll have to take the punishment for it later but I’m stealing that name from Jacke.”

“Oh, Jacke’s still gonna use it, you know.” Ignia couldn’t help her backtalk, even as she giggled with every kiss.

"Tell him it's mine, now," The rogue, _finally_ , caught her lips in a deep kiss that felt like it lasted an eternity. Gentle in that he didn’t push but fierce in that the kiss swallowed her every breathe like Thancred was ravenous for everything that was hers. When they parted, Ignia was panting, trying to get her breath back. Her lover leaned in and touched his forehead to hers, somehow breathing evenly, “And well, butterfly. Maybe _you_ can dole out punishment as Jacke’s proxy.”

The small Miqo’te whimpered and rolled her hips against Thancred’s as he pressed kisses to her neck, trying to form a coherent thought in response, “You’re not a-ah-allowed to make requests like tha-at.”

“Not a request…it would just be the fastest option since the guild is going on a little field trip to the Far East...” Ignia didn’t even think she could process any more talking. Thancred’s hands and lips were pressing against every sensitive spot they could reach and her body was burning for more.

Just barely, though, she managed to stutter out, “We’ll see i-if it’ll count.”

Thancred didn’t say attention more, focusing his attentions on ravishing her _again_ that night, it would be a few more hours of closeness before they would have to separate in the morning for their own duties and tasks and both of them wanted to make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you write jacke speak
> 
> i swear.


	5. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set right before the meeting in patch 4.4
> 
> \--
> 
> a stolen moment before they have to return to duty.

Ignia was glad for this moment alone with Thancred. The others had let her go ahead while they settled things with Hien and the beginnings of the Far Eastern alliance. They had so quickly rushed off after hearing the news about Alphinaud from Thancred (and Ignia kicked herself for not noticing that that the emergency linkpearl had gone off- or had she just been too far? Either possibility scared her) that she hadn’t been able to have a moment to welcome back her beloved.

In an alcove of the Ala Mhigan palace, she leaned into her boyfriend, ears pressed against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Her hands ghosted over his biceps, taking comfort in his physical presence while trying to map any new scars that might have found their home on his body. She had been so worried the whole time he had been away, infiltrating the empire’s territories. Her hands grasped the fabric of his shirt as she tugged him down to brush her lips against his. The pair of lovers shared small hurried, hungry kisses, desperate for each other after so long apart.

When they finally parted for air, Ignia knew she was flushed. But she took satisfaction from the fact that Thancred was a bit out of breath too. She stared into his visible eye, attempting to commit everything about him to memory again, “I missed you…”

“I missed you too,” His hand came up to cup her face, thumbing her cheek softly. She was glad to see how soft his smile was, looking at her, “I’m sorry I said you couldn’t come. It wasn’t because I didn’t trust you but-”

“But because I’m too recognizable, you explained this the first time, dear,” She smiled at him, tracing over a faded scar, “I was upset because you were leaving and I couldn’t follow you.” And she was terrified of people saying goodbye. She trusted Thancred, she just didn’t trust everyone that would be around him. _Especially_ in Imperial territory.

The tanned Hyur chuckled leaning in for a light kiss before pulling away, “I promised I’d always come back- Nay, it would be better to say I’ll always come home. To you, love.”

* * *

Thancred tightened the arm he had wrapped around her waist, the other coming to join it as he picked her up, just enough that Ignia could feel herself floating. However, it was only a fleeting thought as her face turned a deeper red, processing Thancred’s words. He leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers, lips so close, she was so tempted to re-initiate the breathtaking kisses. Especially with that _smirk_ that graced his face when he realized how red she was.

Whispering, he leaned in as close he could without actually kissing her, however tempting it might be, “Meet me up on the garden later?”

Her loving gaze turned into curiosity as her head tilted ever so slightly, “Of course…but wh-“

The rogue swallowed her question in a kiss, feeling the box hidden away in his pocket weigh heavier. He had no reason to imagine a negative response but there was that little nagging shard of doubt and fear that she wouldn’t say yes. But he wouldn’t rush things, he had a plan…and he knew wouldn’t be able to hold himself back if she had finished her question.

When he had deemed it long enough that all questions were chased from her mind, Thancred pulled away, reluctantly setting her down, “Duty calls.”

“Ah…” It was easy to see the realization of just how much time had passed reach her eyes. A wry smile graced her lips as she pulled away, beginning to fix her hair and clothes, “Duty calls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> ended up using love this time despite the title but well, that's the end of sb for these two-!

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you liked this!


End file.
